Demigods: Home Country
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and friends visit their home country for a visit. Takes place after Demigods.


**Just something to know a bit about the world countries. Story talks about the character's parent or relative, and also how they came to the island. **

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

**Nebula and Alejandro belongs to (c) GothNebula.**

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

Hi, I'm Amy Rose; daughter of Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty. I was born in California but moved to Japan with my mortal dad where he raised me.

My whole life I lived with my father, but I had no mother until I found out that my mom is Aphrodite. As I grew up, I heard her voice telling me to go to Itsukushima Torii, a beautiful wooden gate that appears to float in the water. It brought me to an island known as Demigod Island and I learned the truth that I'm a demigod.

"So, dad. How are you doing in Tokyo? Anything new at your restaurant job?" I asked my dad.

"Well some costumers came today and admired my meals. I got some employees that knows different types of Japanese meals such as salmon, conger eel and tuna sushi" Dad replied.

"That's awesome, dad. But do you also miss my mom?" I asked.

"I miss her a lot, sweetie. But she wanted me to move on and find someone else. Someday your new mom will make us happy. That is if it's okay for you" Dad said.

"As long as you're happy, daddy. Mom once said to me in my mind that love changes everything" I said.

"Only love can conquer hatred" Dad said.

"Yup. I'm doing good at school as well" I said.

"You mean your demigod school on the island?" Dad said, knowing that I learn things on the island.

"Yes, daddy. And I have a lover too that is my kind. Trust me, Japanese Hedgehog boys don't know anything about love for me" I said.

"So how is this lover boy of yours?" Dad asked me.

"He's really funny and kind" I said.

"Sounds like the right guy for you, my little hana" Dad said.

"Yes, this guy's name is Sonic you know. He's the son of Zeus" I said.

"Wow, sounds like a powerful demigod. Where is he from?" Dad asked.

"New York" I answered.

"I see. I gotta get back to cooking, hana. I'll see you on the holiday. Sayonara" Dad said.

"Alright Dad" I said before I left him.

**(Shadow's POV)**

Hola. I'm Shadow, son of Hades the god of the underworld. I was born in Mexico City, Mexico and raised by my mom. What I know is that Dia de los Muertos is one of my favorite Mexican holiday. Dia de los Muertos has its origins in Aztec traditions honoring the dead. Just like how I can see and talk to dead people.

Mi mamá has two sisters and one brother. Tía Mara is a wrestler, Tia Bertha is a nun, and Tio Pedro is the cemetery worker. As for my mom she's a worker at the clothing store.

Mi mamá is married to my stepdad Miguel and they have a daughter Maria, my half-sister.

"Som….bra..."Maria saying my real name for the first time. She's only a few months old and she's trying hard to crawl.

"Sombra, how nice of you to come. And I see your gorgeous sister is getting big" Tia Bertha the nun said.

"Gracias, Tía. How are the children doing? You know I want them safe from danger" I said, I once told her how I lost my childhood friend.

"Pretty good. They're behaving well. You've spoken to Maria's soul lately?" Tia Bertha said and then asked of Maria.

"Si, I've visited her grave early today" I nodded.

"I remember you and her celebrating Dia de los Muertos together" Tia Bertha said.

"Si, but that was a long time ago, Tia. But now her name is passed down to my little sister" I said, holding my baby sister in my arms.

Tia then pets my sister's head and smiled a bit, "She's so cute"

"She's got red fur like her mom" I said.

"Mmmhmm. She does" Tia Bertha said.

"Now I got to go see how Tia Mara is doing" I said.

"Make sure to cover Maria's eyes from the violence" Tia Bertha said.

"I know. Trust me, I get the feeling she wants to be a wrestler like Tia Mara" I said.

**(Silver's POV)**

G'day mate. I'm Silver, son of Poseidon the god of the seas. Like my dad I have the ability to breathe and see underwater. As a child I always like visiting the Great Barrier Reef, one of the largest coral reef systems.

I was raised by my mom in Sydney, Australia. She's a zookeeper and she love Australian animals just as much as I love Aquatic animals. I have the ability to talk to fish.

I visited my mom at the zoo to see how she's doing. I saw her at the aquarium area. One of my favorite places in the zoo.

But I get concerned for mom because she's 6 months pregnant with my stepdad's child. She told me that the gender is possibly a girl.

"Hey mom" I walked up to her.

"Silver my boy" Mom saw me and gives me a hug.

"How are the animals doing?" I asked her.

"Doing fine" She said.

"And our little marsupial?" I gestured her big belly.

"Doing fine. I'm sure you'll love her" Mom said and placed her hand on her belly.

"I can't wait to see what she'll look like. But she can't know that her big brother is a demigod" I said, knowing that if she sees me breathing underwater, she might think that me and mom are fishes that can breathe underwater. I cannot allow her to know my secret.

"Until the time is right yes" Mom said.

"Oh, the sharks are looking at me again. They can hear what I'm saying" I looked at the sharks through the water glass tank.

They swim in circles to have a look at me since sharks needs to be in constant movements.

"They just been fed, Silver" Mom said.

"I know but they can hear me. Son of Poseidon" I chuckled.

Mom laughed a bit at my joke, "I'm sure they do" She said.

"It's like I love fish, you love Australian animals" I said.

"Yes. Even those big crocs get submissive to us. One of them loves when I toss meat to them" Mom said.

"Yup. The reason you became a zookeeper is because Steve Irwin inspired you" I said.

"Yes. His son Robert is following his footsteps" Mom said and very true, Steve's son is much like his father. But he's not pure Australian like him, he's Australian American.

"Yup. Tell me again why you named me Silver?" I asked.

"Because your fur shined like a silver metal color. Your father was gray and I'm pure white like the snow. Mixing made your fur like the color of silver metal. And that's why I named you Silver" Mom said.

"I see. Now I'm going to see how the sea turtles are doing" I said as I was about to walk away.

"Heh, you grow up so fast my little marsupial" Mom chuckled.

"Hehe, bye mom" I waved good-bye and dived into the sea and swim with sea turtles.

**(Nebula's POV) **

I'm Nebula, daughter of Artemis the goddess of moon and hunt. Everyone knows that my mom did not want children, but I guess she needed a child to follow her footsteps.

I was raised in a tribe village by my father. But now he's married to my stepmom and they have a son Alejando.

Years ago, the Machu Pichu lead me to the demigod island and that I learned the truth that I'm a demigod and daughter of Artemis.

"Hola hermano. How are our llamas doing? You know I love animals" I said to my little 10 year-old brother.

"Doing fine sister. Just making sure they don't escape" Alejando said.

"Good. For a young age you know how to herd" I said.

"Si, papa taught me about keeping llamas safe" Alejando said.

"That's why you are fit to be the next chief for our people" I said.

"But I'm still young. I have a long way to learn when I'm grown up. When are you going to teach me archery?" Alejando asked.

"When you're old enough" I said.

"Okay. Your real mom is truly a great hunter" Alejando said. He really admires my mom's skills.

"Thanks" I said.

"Welcome" He said and feeds a llama.

"I see Kuzco is enjoying the grass" I saw the llama Kuzco eating the grass.

"Mmm, unlike the cartoon one" He snickered.

"Yup, your favorite cartoon movie. But I hope you don't end up like him being a brat. Being the chief is about responsibility and protecting the people of the village, not about power or force. Because power and force bring fear and destruction" I said to him that in hopes he'll be a great chief like our dad.

"Nope, never" Alejando shakes his head no.

"That's my good future chief" I hugged him.

"Hehehe Sis" He laughed.

"Anyways, I gotta get back my kind. See you around, brother" I waved.

"Bye!" He waved.

**(Blaze's POV)**

I'm Blaze, daughter of Apollo the god of sun and music. I was raised in Cairo, Egypt by my single mom but now she's married to my stepdad.

As a child I loved cats and statues of the Bastet.

Mom is a tour guide where she guides tourists to famous places of Egypt.

"Hey mom. How's the tour? Long day isn't it in this heat?" I walked up to my mom.

"Sure is but the tourists love the pyramids and the Sphinx" Mom said.

"One of the famous places in Egypt. I thought those ancient places were abandoned but I was wrong" I said.

"Oh well, your father surely talked with Egyptian gods back in time" Mom said.

"Sounds like my dad. What did he really look like as a cat?" I asked.

"I knew you would ask that. I kept this old picture when we first met at Pyramid of Giza. He was so dazzling like the sun" She gave me the picture.

My father was an orange mobian cat with yellow golden eyes like mine.

"I got his eyes" I said.

"Yes. And he left his harp as a gift to you" Mom said.

"Which explains why I love playing it" I said.

"Yes. He gave it to you before he returned to Olympus. Anyway, how's your lover boy Silver?" Mom asked.

"Um...he's doing okay. Like his dad he's always like a merman that loves the ocean and his favorite food is always seafood" I said.

"I heard he's quite an animal person too" Mom said.

"His mom is a zookeeper with his stepdad. But we're still keeping contact" I said.

"Good. Because you need friends to contact" Mom said.

"That are demigods like me. Unlike those nasty mice bullies at school. It's now the other way around when mobian mice go after cats like me" I said.

"Yes. Good thing you can stand against them. Now why don't you go sightseeing? You like it" Mom said.

"Okay, mom. I hope you'll do fine since I live on demigod island with my kind" I said.

"I'll be fine Blaze. Just say hello to Silver from me" She said.

"I will mom" I headed to the pyramids to have a look around them.

"Well I have to follow the rules that a guide needs to lead in them" I said to myself.

**(Knuckles' POV)**

I'm Knuckles, son of Ares the god of war. I was raised in Germany by my mom. As a child I used to love playing army toys. My mom is a marine, I think. Or a navy. I don't know. She inspired me about war and ever since Brandenburger Tor lead me to the island it made me learn that my dad is Ares.

It's no wonder how I like combat training and punch a boxing bag in free time. Though war is not always a solution in the world. But my mom likes making peace to the world.

I was waiting for mom to arrive in helicopter. My stepdad told me that she was coming from Texas, I think. I better hope it's good news.

I asked Shadow to create a portal to Germany earlier so that I could see my mom. And it brought me to my house. And then to the place where my mom is gonna land at. When I arrived I saw her helicopter arrived. After landing, she came out of it in military outfit.

"Mom!" I ran up to her.

"Knuckles!" She caught me in a hug.

"I've missed you" I said.

"So have I my little soldier" She said.

"Man, army duties have been hard for you, has it?" I asked.

"It sure has. All the peace talks and meetings" Mom said.

"No guns? You know I don't like murders" I said.

"Yes, countries like Sweden are staying neutral and does not engage in wars for now" Mom said.

"And still, I find Unser land still great despite WW2, with Hitler at the power, he strained Germany's reputation Mama" I said.

"Ja mein sohn. But it won't ever happen again" Mom said.

"Let's just hope my dad does not create world war 3 on anyone fighting for power" I said.

"Better hope not" Mom agreed.

"Aside from that, my French bat friend still flirts with me" I blushed.

"Son, I know she's like her dad the god of travels and thieves but perhaps if you get know her maybe you'll realize she's not a bad bat" Mom said.

"Alright. She can be cute too" I said.

"I thought so. You're always had problems with girls at school too" Mom laughed.

"Because they only like to toy with my feelings" I said.

"That yes. But anyway, you've been training other demigods?" She asked.

"Yes, plus an Amazon badger" I said.

"I thought Amazons were a myth" Mom said.

"To mortals yes but to us demigods no" I said.

"Oh, okay then. Now let's go have some grapes, your favorite" Mom said.

"Yummy" I licked my lips at the mention of grapes.

**(Rouge's POV)**

I'm Rouge, daughter of Hermes the god of thieves and messenger. I was raised in Paris by my mom. I used to like stealing things for fun or revenge on nasty classmates that treat me like crap. But ever since I heard my dad's voice it led me to the Eiffel Tower that transferred me to an island where I learned the truth.

Right now, I'm at the Louvre to see mom.

"Salut mére" I greeted my mom.

"Salut Rouge. Having a good day?" Mom greets me back.

"Keeping an eye on the arts?" I asked.

"Oui, the art portraits in the museum are like history records to pass down to those to remember the past. Without art in the museum people today would think art did not exist" Mom said.

"You know Mona Lisa was stolen once" I said.

"Yeah, but it's never gonna be stolen again, mom. It's one of the ancient portraits throughout history. Believe me, I don't want to get executed by the guillotine. That is the worst and scary death invention" I said.

"Oui. You may be the daughter of Hermes but you are still a young mortal bat like me. You travel a lot like your father" Mom said.

"And steal stuff. I like jewels most" I said.

"But not money? Thieves steal treasure like gold and jewels to trade for money" Mom said.

"Well some money. Anyway, Knucklehead is still a hot head as always" I said.

"The son Ares has? You know how men are. Just like how your father was when he had to leave Earth. But he had no choice" Mom said.

"Yes, to keep balance. But this staff I got from him was a gift to me" I said.

"Oui. He told me to hold onto that when you are old enough to know the truth of who you are. You told me the story of how he led you to the Eiffel Tower that transferee you to the island. Like a teleportation" Mom said.

"Yes, there are other landmarks that allows me there too" I said.

"Mmhm. You remember your first journey on your own?" Mom asked.

"Well first one was into Italy" I said.

"Ah, oui. You visited to see the Roman Colosseum" Mom said.

"And even visited Venice. They had such wonderful arts and artifacts there" I said.

"Oui. Anyways, I have a lot of art portrait studying to. Just don't let your wings tire you out, my jewel" Mom said.

"Alright. See you around" I hugged her.

"Good luck" Mom said.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I'm Sonic, son of Zeus the god of the skies and thunder, king of the gods. I was raised by my mom when my father left earth to return to Olympus. Throughout my whole life I did not know what it's like to have a father in my childhood, just only my mother.

Tails was the one that brought me to the island where I learned the truth that my father is Zeus which makes me a demigod.

My kind said that I'm the most powerful demigod on earth because my father was the powerful god along with his brothers that defeated Kronos.

I'm now looking for mom in Central Park. I even brought my animal sidekick pegasus Sky but this time I shrunk him to the size of a robin bird so that mortals won't see that pegasus exist.

"This is my old home, Sky. Act natural" I said to my miniature pegasus that's in my hoodie pocket.

Sky nods and hides inside the pocket. I whistled while casually searching for my mother in Central Park. Man, this park is big. But I know every inch of this city.

I see mom looking at the flowers that she likes.

"Hey Mom" I called out for her. She turns around and sees me, walking up and hugs me.

"Sonic my boy. How are you?" She asked.

"Just fine mom" I said.

"How's your new home? Does your kind like you?" Mom asked.

"It's really great. I've gotten a lot of friends there" I said.

"Cool, even Tails is living there?" Mom asked.

"Oh yes and we live like neighbors on the island" I said.

"I also have an animal sidekick pegasus. They're real" I held out Sky in my palm.

"He's so small. Did you change his size?" Mom guessed.

"Yes, but I can't show his real size in public" I said.

"Fair point. So, this is what they really look like? A regular horse with wings like an angel. He looks gorgeous for a horse" Mom said.

"He sure does, and he is truly mine now. I've taken flights both with or without company in the sky" I said, putting Sky back.

"You really are like your father. My baby boy has grown up strong" Mom said.

"Aww mom. I'm always gonna be the Sonic you know and raised" I said.

"My only son. You've got my eyes and your father's looks. You are a bridge between two worlds in one" Mom said.

"Indeed I am. And so are the other demigods" I said.

"And is there anyone close to you there?" Mom asked.

"Well there is this daughter of Aphrodite" I said.

"Ah, a young girl who knows about love?" Mom said.

"Her name is Amy Rose and she's really kind and sweet. And uh she kissed me to calm down when I first arrived" I said with a blush.

"Love can do anything in life, Sonic" Mom said.

"Yeah, it does. And maybe love can change for you when you find the right guy in your life. Perhaps he can be my stepdad someday" I said.

"It might take time but I'm sure he'll accept you too" Mom said.

"I sure hope so too. Now I got to get back before Sky gets crazy being tiny" I said feeling Sky getting impatient.

"Okay. Come visit me again later Sonic. I love you my son" Mom said.

"Okay, love you too. See you later" I gave her one more hug before departing.

I went into a hidden spot so Sky could turn to normal size and I jumped off him and he flew fast up in the sky before anyone could see us. Up in the clouds he began flying to the Demigod island's direction.

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" I shouted in excitement as we flew. This has been one of the happiest years in my life, getting new friends, meeting father and reunite with mom in Manhattan, New York. A whole new adventure awaits.


End file.
